


Loving You - Outtakes

by 3HKate



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HKate/pseuds/3HKate
Summary: Scenes/scenarios that aren't part of the main story, but still play in that universe.





	1. The one where she got hurt, 1

**Author's Note:**

> Too angsty/distracting for original story. Still wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Early established relationship. Angst. Eventual Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> I might continue this as an alternative for a little bit. All that angst needs to go somewhere.

***

On days when they can't see each other, they talk or facetime every night.

It's almost dark outside when his phone flashes with her name. He smiles. It takes him less than two rings to pick up.

“Hi, sweetheart. I missed you.“

Within seconds, his reality is turned upside down.

“Blake... he found us. He's been here,” a weak half-sob, “I need you to come over.”  
She sounds disoriented, scared. Like too many things at once to make sense of.

“Gwen, where are you? What happened?”

“I'm home,” a mere whimper, “he-... he just came to the house. He got so mad when he couldn't see Kingston. Please, can you come and get me?”

She needn't have asked, he's been out of his seat the instant he heard her tone.

“Are you hurt?” Please, no. Please let her say no.

His stomach drops when she doesn't answer. He needs to steady himself.

“ _Gwen_ ,” he tries again, hoarsely pleading, “did you get hurt? Please talk to me.”

“ _Yes_.“ She's crying now. “He pushed me. My head hit the door.” More silence, except for her ragged breathing. “It _hurts_...a lot.”

He thinks he's going to be sick. This can't be happening, he barely knows what to do first. Only that she needs help. Hyper-focused he switches into full-on survival mode.

“Sweetheart, I'm getting into the car right this second. I need you to keep talking to me, alright?” He speaks to her like he would to a wounded animal. Softly, infinitely caring.

“Okay.” He hears relief wash over her.

“Where is he now?”

“I don't know. He left.“

Blake hopes she's right.

“Can you call the police, Gwen?”

“I... _no-!_ I can't, I,... Blake, please just hurry.” Scared. She's so scared. It breakes his heart.

“ _Shhh,_ it's alright, sweetheart, you're doing so good. I'm gonna be there really soon. I'm going as fast as I can.”

He's pretty certain she's going into shock and not able to think straight. He can't panic now.

“Keep listening to me, sweetheart.” Another plea, his, this time.

“I am.” A promise, but a weak one.

“Can you get up at all?”

“I think so...” Okay. Good. He needs her to try.

“Can you go and lock your front door?” He waits and listens for the sounds.

“It's locked.”

“Okay, that's really good, sweetheart, really good.” If he can help her stay calm, they can do this.

“Are any of your windows open? Can you check?”

He wishes it wouldn't take so long to hear her reply.

“They're all closed.” She sounds so tired.

“Alright, sweetheart. I'm getting closer every minute.”

“Okay...” her voice trembles.

“I'm here with you, Gwen. I'm with you. You're safe, darling. Let's get you comfortable, okay?”

“How...?”  
  
“Can you grab a pillow and the comforter, and go into the bathroom?”

It seems odd, he knows, but part of him remains desperate. Blake doesn't know this guy, if he's truly gone even. The tiny room is the safest place in that house, its single window small and high up, barely big enough for a child.

All he hears are some dragging sounds.

“Gwen, are you still there?” So soft, still so worried.

“I'm in the bathroom. I locked myself in. How much longer Blake? _Please...?_ ” She's so close to loosing it.  
  
“A few more minutes, baby. I'm almost there. Keep breathing. Breathe with me, and listen to me.”

“Okay...”

“Just stay with me, darlin', you're doing so, so well. _Stay with me_.”

It takes him ten more minutes in which he says anything he can think of to keep her calm and with him. If her head's injured, she needs to stay awake.

The traffic-gods at least have mercy on him, he's been able to rush through like never before. Still, the last stretch of the way has never felt so long.

“Sweetheart, I'm here, I'm pulling into the driveway now, I'm gonna use my key.”

“ _Blake, … I..._ ” her voice breakes off.

He stays on the phone, uncertain if she still is.

“Stay where you are. You'll hear me knocking three times in a second, that's me, darling.”

His phone falls away the moment she opens the bathroom door. _  
_

 


	2. The one where she got hurt, 2

His phone falls away the moment she opens the bathroom door.

“ _Gwen_. _..”_

She crashes into his arms with fast ragged sobs spilling out of her, desperately clinging to him like he is her lifeboat.

It's all he can do to cradle her to him and pull her into his lap as they sink to the floor.

“Shhh..., shhh..., I've got you now.” A mantra, whispered over and over again, to her, and himself.

" _I'm here._ I've got you, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm not letting go.”

His heart races.

She's trembling, shivering violently as all adrenaline leaves her body spent and exhausted. Gwen all but collapses against his chest as he tries and wraps the fallen down comforter around her.

“I've got you, sweetheart. Stay with me...”

She buries her tear-streaked face into his neck and remains fused into his embrace. She appears so much smaller, more fragile, than before. God, why couldn't he have been here with her?  
  
Blake doesn't know how long they stay like this. His warm hoarse voice murmurs sweet nothings to her, long after Gwen has begun to calm down. Stray hiccups escape her as he lets her rest. This isn't over yet.

He smoothes his fingers along her cheek to get her attention. “Darling, I'm gonna need to look at your head. Can you show me where?”  
  
She nods silently and carefully extracts one of her arms from him.

“Here.”

Her palm motions towards the back of her skull, hovering there until she can feel his hand covering hers.

“Don't touch, please.” Her voice still shakes.  
  
“I won't. I'm just gonna look.” Low, soothing tones she trusts so much.

“Turn a litte sideways for me?”  
  
The instant she does, he can already see the fiercely red bump straining in stark contrast against her blonde hair, angrily swollen to the size of a baseball cut in half. He wouldn't dare come anywhere near it. At least there's no blood. The one and only good news.

“Sweetheart, we need to get you to the ER.”

“ _No- ..._ just take me home with you, please. I can't...” She shakes in his arms when he resumes his hold around her small form.

“I know, love.” Blake runs his hands up and down her back as carefully as he can. “You don't wanna move, 'cause you're really tired, _and in pain_.” He hates the circumstance, but it's his call now.

“The only thing I want right now is to take you home, too. Only first, I need a doctor to look you over and tell me that you're gonna be okay.”

Gwen is giving up her protest, becoming less and less alert as she leans against him. Blake kisses her forehead, reaches for this phone somewhere next to him, and does his best to keep her awake for a little bit longer.

 

 


	3. The one where she got hurt, 3

Seeing a private doctor makes it so much easier. Gwen remains still, strangely absent, only reacting to Blake’s physical contact.  
The doctor’s examination is swift but gentle. She diagnoses a mild concussion, at minimum.

When they take Gwen for X-rays and he needs to stay behind, Blake calls her parents; Kingston is with them, so against their heart’s desire they opt to stay put. He promises to keep them informed. The minute Gwen returns he is back by her side. Her results rule out more damaging injuries so far, but they’re hooking her up to an IV for fluids and meds anyway. She whimpers into Blake’s shoulder as the needle pricks her skin, she’s had enough discomfort. When they bandage her head, Blake keeps her focused on him, stroking her face while murmuring sweet promises of how she's going to feel better to distract her whenever she winces. The numbing spray only helps so much.

The doctor wants to keep her overnight but Gwen vehemently refuses. Blake is not surprised; he wouldn’t want her to spend the night, either, instead signing the form that releases her into his care. She gets an ice pack for her head, a lot more painkillers and orders to rest as much as possible. She's not allowed to sleep for more than three hours at a time until a follow-up in 48 hours. The instant she gets dizzy, or blacks out, she needs to come back.

They can’t let her leave before someone from psych comes to evaluate her; standard procedure for domestic incidents. Blake pleads with her to file a report. When she yields, he holds her the entire time as she recounts the afternoon in low, broken sentences. The officer, a woman, knows to ask just the right questions. She will contact them with an update on proceedings sometime during the next 72 hours.

Finally, Blake gets to take her back to his house. They are both done. Gwen spends the entire ride undisturbed in his arms, drifting into sleep, thanks to a professional driver and privacy screens.

Blake carries her inside just as she begins to stir.


	4. The one where she got hurt, 4

With Gwen still in his arms, Blake finds his way to the living room and settles them both into his couch. He keeps her in his lap, her small form instinctively curled against his chest, her head tenderly pillowed against the curve of his shoulder.

Disoriented she wakes fully and needs a few moments to realize where she is. Blake reacts before she has a chance to panic.

“Sweetheart, look at me..., we're home. I'm still with you.”

She takes a little while to process his words.

“Is it over?” She sounds so small.

“It is,“ he whispers back. “Just look at me, love.“

His palm tenderly encloses one side of her face, gently tracing his thumb across her cheek.

“It's going to be alright, Gwen. You're safe now.”

He holds her hesitant gaze until she's fully able to focus on him. When she begins to believe him it doesn't take long for her liquid brown eyes to fill up again.

She cries silent, desperate tears of relief, gradually dampening his shirt while she's secure in his embrace, too tired to hold on any longer. There's not much Blake can do but to keep murmuring to her, and let her cry herself out while slowly swaying them both to the calming rhythm of his breath.

“I'm so sorry about today,” she softly breathes against his chest.

“Sshhh..., don't even think like that. I love you, Gwen. I will always come for you, and Kingston. _”_

It's almost too early to say, but he wants her to hear it, needs her to believe him, no matter the timing.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, these are so short. Thank you for reading anyway :)  
> 


End file.
